絶対僕のKnight!
by Andromeda no Rei
Summary: ―Sakura si cewek yang hobi berantem itu, setiap kali pacaran (yang cuma bertahan paling lama seminggu) selalu diputusin dengan satu alasan yang sama. / "Huweee.. Ajari aku jadi feminin!" / Bagi Shin manis tapi penakut, berada di dekat Sakura merupakan radius berbahaya. / "Shannarooo !" / AU - High Shcool / "Heh, diam kau, Sasuke." /


Koakan gagak menggema di seluruh penjuru langit Konoha yang terhiasi semburat merah, menambah kesan dramatis bagi sepasang insan yang tengah bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Di taman kota yang mulai sepi itu angin musim panas berhembus pelan. Dan seolah tersihir, lampu-lamu jalanan dan taman pun menyala.

Sang gadis mendongak, menatap satu per satu lampu-lampu yang mulai dikerubungi serangga-serangga kecil—mencari kehangatan. Dialihkannya pandangan iris viridiannya pada sosok pemuda tegap yang memunggunginya. Ia berdebar-debar—entah mengapa. Diselipkannya beberapa anak rambut merah muda pendeknya ke belakang telinga—tersenyum gugup. "Kiba—"

"Sakura," potong pemuda berambut _burnette _jabrik itu sambil sedikit menoleh.

"Eh? Y-ya?" Sakura menelengkan kepalanya. Penasaran mengapa sang kekasih tiba-tiba sok misterius.

"Aku sudah nggak kuat lagi." Kiba melanjutkan dengan nada bergetar.

"Eh?"

"Kita—kita putus saja," lanjut pemuda itu sambil berbalik dan menatap tajam gadis Haruno itu.

"APA? T-tapi kena—"

"Aku sudah nggak kuat lagi, Sakura!" seru Kiba sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. "Kau terlalu kecowokan! Seperti—maaf—monster, dan... dan—tubuhku sudah nggak kuat lagi!"

Sakura terperangah. Ia tidak percaya lagi-lagi kata-kata itu yang selalu muncul ketika hubungan asmaranya berakhir—entah sudah yang keberapakalinya. Kutukan. _Ini pasti kutukan!_, jerit Sakura dalam hati. Kedua tangannya terangkat, terkepal di depan dadanya yang terbalut _seifuku _musim panas.

Melihat mata viridian Sakura yang berkaca-kaca, Kiba buru-buru buang muka. Ini dia. Ini dia bagian dari Sakura yang membuatnya melumer. Tapi ia harus kuat. "_G-gomen-_nasai." Karena ia sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk melepas cinta pertamanya itu.

"Aa—_chotto_—K-Kiba—!"

Namun Kiba telah berlari menjauh. Semakin jauh hingga sosoknya tak lagi terlihat saat ia berbelok keluar areal taman.

* * *

**a 2012 NARUTO FanFiction**

**絶対僕の****Knight!**

**©Andromeda no Rei**

**.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**.**

**Alternate Universe**

**Romance/Drama/Friendship/lilHumor**

**.**

**Warning:**

**Typo, OoC, aneh :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"HUWEEEEEEEEEEE~~!"

Shin menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat. Buku kimia setebal enam ratus halaman yang sejak pulang sekolah tadi dibacanya kini terpaksa kembali disimpannya di rak di pojok kamar. Kacamata tebal yang dikenakannya kini berembun dan melorot hingga ujung hidungnya—efek tangisan makhluk berambut gulali di depannya, mungkin? _Well_, ini sudah keempatkalinya Sakura menangis sambil mengomel tidak jelas malam itu. Shin mengerti Sakura punya masalah, tapi 'kan...

"Kenapa Sakura harus nangis di kamarku, sih?" gerutu Shin sambil mencoba mengabaikan Sakura yang masih asyik membasahi bantal-guling dengan air matanya. Ia mengambil beberapa buku dari dalam ranselnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja persegi di tengah kamar.

"Kau itu temanku bukan, sih?!" seru Sakura sambil melempar satu bantal yang telah basah tepat mengenai muka Shin, membuat kacamata pemuda itu miring. "Melihat seorang teman dalam kesusahan begini kenapa kau nggak khawatir, hah?! Dasar kutu buku!"

"Baik, baik, aku khawatir—senang?" Shin memutar bola matanya. Sebenarnya tidak ada gunanya juga 'kan mengkhawatirkan cewek bertenaga monster macam Sakura.

"_Ahou yarou_!" lagi-lagi Sakura melempar bantal ke arah Shin—membuat pemuda itu menghela napas. "Kenapa kau nggak tanya aku kenapa coba! Jahat!"

"Untuk apa aku bertanya," sahut Shin sambil menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangannya. Rambut pendek keperakannya berayun pelan. "Toh masalah Sakura itu-itu saja."

"Cih, sok tahu."

"..."

"Shiiiinnn~!" rengek Sakura lagi. Kali ini ia turun dari kasur yang sudah cukup berantakan itu dan duduk bersimpuh di sebelah Shin.

"Hahh..." Shin membenarkan posisi kacamatanya dan mulai menulis rumus-rumus kimia pada buku catatannya. "Sakura pasti habis diputusin Inuzuka-_kun_—iya, 'kan?"

Sakura mengangguk lemah.

"Aku nggak kaget," ucap Shin santai.

"Ki-Kiba bilang... uhh..." Sakura kembali terisak. "...Kiba bilang... a-aku... uhh... seperti cowok... dan—dan..."

"Nah, 'kan~" Shin menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya. Sedikit dimiringkannya tubuhnya menghadap Sakura yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

Shin menghela napas panjang. Selalu seperti ini. Selalu hal ini yang membuat Sakura akan datang padanya dan meraung-raung tak jelas—meluapkan segala keluh kesah dan kemarahannya setelah diputusin sang pacar.

Bagi Shin yang notabene adalah teman semasa kecilnya, itu adahal hal monoton yang menjadi kebiasaan gadis berambut _bubble gum_ itu sejak mereka duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Haruno Sakura memang kelewat tomboy. Sejak kecil gadis itu suka manjat pohon, bermain sepak bola, dan berantem dengan anak-anak cowok—seperti halnya preman. Bagaikan _make-up, _plester dan bekas luka selalu menghiasi wajah manisnya—bahkan seluruh tubuhnya. Bertolak belakang dengan Shin yang lemah dan penakut—tentu saja.

Gadis itu memang kasar, dan lebih parahnya lagi ia sering berurusan dengan gengster-gengster kelas paus. Siapa nggak takut? Kadang Shin berpikir dua kali untuk tetap berteman dengannya. Pemuda bermata onyx itu masih sayang nyawa—

—meski bagaimana pun Sakura pasti melindunginya.

Ah, kalau diingat-ingat lagi, selama bertahun-tahun mereka berteman baik—Shin belum pernah menjalankan perannya sebagai seorang cowok-yang-seharusnya-melindungi-cewek jika berada di dekat Sakura. Sedikit merasa bersalah juga. Setiap kali terlibat perkelahian, pasti Sakura yang akan berdiri memunggungi Shin yang sudah gemetar ketakutan dan berlinang air mata. Tapi tetap saja! Bagaimana pun mereka bisa berurusan dengan para _yankee _itu 'kan gara-gara Sakura yang kelewat berani.

"I-I...I-IYAAAAAAAAA~~ HUWAAAAA~~" lagi-lagi tangis Sakura pecah. Parahnya kali ini kedua tangan terkepalnya memukul-mukul Shin yang hanya bisa mengaduh. Meski dengan tenaga kecil pukulan Sakura tetap saja menyakitkan—bagi Shin, sih. "SHIN JAHAAAAAATTTT~~!"

"Kenapa jadi aku yang jahat?—aduh," keluh Shin berusaha melindungi tubuhnya dengan dua bantal yang tadi dilemparkan Sakura.

"NGGAK MAU TAHU!"

"Hei—"

"POKOKNYA KAU HARUS MEMBANTUKU!"

"Eh?" Shin mengintip inosen dari balik bantal ketika pukulan Sakura berhenti. "Bantu apa?"

"Iya bantuin aku biar jadi kayak cewek beneran!" lanjut Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang. Diusapnya dengan kasar sisa-sisa arimatanya. "Kau 'kan gemulai banget—lebih kecewekan dari pada aku. Nah, ajari aku jadi feminin!"

"Sakura nggak waras, ya?" Shin melempar bantal yang dipegangnya ke atas kasur dan menjangkau kepala Sakura. Sebelah tangannya menempel pada dahi lebar gadis itu dan sebelahnya lagi memegangi bahu kecilnya. "...tapi nggak panas."

PEEEEESSSHHHH

Pusing...

Pusing...

"A-APAAN SIH PEGANG-PEGANG!" tukas Sakura sambil menepis kasar kedua tangan Shin dan mengesot mundur.

Sejenak Shin terlihat kaget dan memasang tampang seolah ingin menangis. Mukanya memerah entah karena apa.

Melihat itu Sakura sedikit gelagapan. "_G-gomen yo, _Shin," ucapnya sambil kembali mendekati cowok berkacamata tebal itu. "A-aku reflek. Habisnya..."

"_Daijoubu da_," jawab Shin cepat-cepat.

Sakura meraih kedua tangan Shin dan menggenggamnya erat. Terlalu erat—sampai-sampai cowok itu sedikit meringis. "Kalau gitu kita mulai sekarang saja belajarnya—yah?"

"Be-belajar?"

"IYA! Kau akan mengajariku jadi wanita sesungguhnya!" seru Sakura dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Nnggak perlu, ah." Dengan susah payah Shin melepaskan genggaman Sakura pada tangannya. Ia khawatir jemarinya sudah remuk. "Begini juga nggak pa-pa."

"Apanya yang nggak apa-apa, Shin?" Sakura mengacak-acak rambutnya frsutasi. "Aku nggak mau tiap kali pacaran—yang paling lama cuma seminggu—putus dengan alasan yang sama!"

"Kalau gitu Sakura harus bisa mengontrol emosi dan tenaga."

"Aku mencobanya—dan... selalu gagal."

"Memangnya mesti harus Sakura pukul, ya?"

"Nggak... H-habis kadang suka seenaknya, sih. Contohnya si Kiba tuh, dia menciumku di pipi... terus... terus..."

"—terus Sakura tonjok dia?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Kemudian diliriknya Shin yang tampak memijat-mijat pangkal hidungnya. "Shin..."

"Belajarnya lain kali saja, aku sib—"

"Shin... _Onega~iii..._" Sakura membungkukkan badannya, bersujud. Sejenak, hati Shin luluh juga. Bagaimana pun ia dan Sakura sudah berteman sejak kecil. Shin baru akan tersenyum dan mengiyakan ketika tiba-tiba Sakura kembali berucap, "Kumohon... ajari aku jadi feminin, _Uke__-sensei_~"

**Twitch.**

"IYA IYA AKU AKAN MENGAJARIMU MAKANYA JANGAN SEMBARANGAN BIKIN PANGGILAN NGGAK ENAK GITU!" sembur Shin mengguncang-guncang bahu Sakura. "Harga diriku sebagai cowok tulen terinjak-injak, tahu! Huh."

"Hehehe..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pelajaran ke-1**

"Huaa, Shin! Kau apakan isi lemarikuuu?!" teriak Sakura ketika mendapati Shin mengobrak-abrik isi lemari pakaiannya—lebih tepatnya mengeluarkan seluruh koleksi celananya; _jeans, training, camo, parasut_. "Shin!"

"Sakura nggak punya rok, ya," ucap Shin tanpa memedulikan Sakura yang memungut celana-celana kesayangannya.

"Ada, kok!" sahut Sakura sambil menggerutu kecil di sela kegiatannya merapikan kembali celana-celananya.

"Mana?"

"Ituu~"

"Ini seragam sekolah," ujar Shin _sweatdrop _ketika Sakura menunjukkan dua rok pendek lipit berwarna dongker yang dimilikanya sambil nyengir kuda.

"Aku nggak suka pakai rok."

"Kalau mau feminin Sakura harus lebih sering pakai rok di luar jam sekolah," Jelas Shin sambil bersedekap. "Masih mau jadi feminin, nggak?"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu mengangguk.

"Ada jepit rambut?"

Sakura menggeleng.

"Pita?"

"Nggak."

"Korsase?"

"Nggak punya."

"Bedak?"

"U-un."

"_Lipgloss_?"

"Nggak ada, Shin~"

"Gimana pun penampilan itu menunjukkan seorang cewek feminin apa nggak. Kalau Sakura miskin aksesoris gini... mmm..." Shin tampak berpikir sejenak. "Nah, sekarang ayo cari rok dan aksesoris lainnya untuk Sakura."

Dengan memamerkan senyum lebar, Shin menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura dan beranjak dari kamar yang tidak seberapa luas itu. Awalnya Sakura ogah-ogahan, namun ia teringat kembali momen-momen di mana hubungannya berakhir dengan satu alasan yang sama. Sakura sudah memutuskan; ia harus berubah!

Dan dengan pulihnya semangat Sakura, gadis itu melepas genggaman Shin pada tangannya dan balik menggenggam pergelangan cowok itu. Shin yang baru sadar akan perubahan atmosfer di dekatnya hanya bisa terbelalak ketika Sakura menariknya berlari ke arah stasiun terdekat dengan kecepatan yang semakin bertambah.

.

.

**Pelajaran ke-2**

"Sakura~! Ada Shin-_kun, _nih!" seru Haruno Mebuki dari arah pintu masuk kediaman Haruno pagi itu. Suaranya yang sayup-sayup memasuki kamar Sakura yang terletak di lantai dua, membuat gadis kelewat-tomboy yang masih bergelung di bawah selimut itu semakin meringkuk.

"Mmm... iyaaahh..." igau Sakura pelan—kemudian kembali memeluk guling dan menutup kepalanya dengan bantal. Tak lama terdengar suara dengkuran yang teredam oleh bantal.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan tenang hingga Sakura merasa bantal yang menutupi kepalanya terangkat, membuatnya sedikit silau. "Nghh... apa ya—AAAAAAAA~~ sakit sakit sakit sakit sakit sakiiiiiittttt, SHIIIIIINNNN~~!" erangnya ketika sebuah tangan mencubit pipinya—menariknya hingga bangkit duduk.

"Mau tidur sampai jam berapa?" Shin menatap tajam Sakura dari balik kacamatanya. Ia melemparkan sebuah handuk krem bermotif _momiji _ke kepala merah muda Sakura yang masih berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa setelah dibangunkan secara tidak elit sebelumnya. "Sana cepat mandi."

"Tapi ini hari Minggu, Shin~" lenguh Sakura sambil hendak kembali menjatuhkan badannya pada kasur empuk di bawahnya. Namun sebelum punggungnya menyentuh permukaan kasur, Shin segera menarik lengan bawahnya—membuatnya kembali duduk, meski gadis bertubuh kurus itu masih dalam keadaan menunduk—efek ngantuk. "Mmm... memangnya mau ngapainh siiihh..." ucapnya setengah sadar.

"Sakura akan masak," jawab Shin sambil memperhatikan gadis yang tampaknya akan kembali roboh itu.

"Hnnhh... aku ngga bisa masss..."

PUK

Dahi Sakura mendarat tepat di bahu kiri Shin ketika ia terhuyung ke depan—tak kuasa menahan kantuknya. Pemuda itu terdiam. Entah mengapa lidahnya kelu. Mendengar dengkuran halus Sakura dengan kepalanya yang menempel pada bahunya membuatnya terhanyut pada sosok yang sudah dikenalnya bertahun-tahun lalu itu. Anak rambut merah mudanya yang berantakan dan menutupi dahi serta kelopak matanya yang tertutup, bibir tipisnya yang sedikit terbuka—ah, Shin ingin sekali mengecupnya—

DEG

BLUUUUUUSSSHHHH

_Dame da. _

Apa yang barusan ia pikirkan? Angan-angan bodoh! Shin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, berusaha menepis bisikan-bisikan aneh yang selalu menghantuinya. Ia sedikit terlonjak ketika sudah tidak dirasakannya lagi beban pada bahu kirinya. Ia menoleh.

Sakura menatapnya bingung—masih dengan raut ngantuknya. "Kau kenapa, Shin?"

"_I-iya'_—nggak pa-pa, kok," jawabnya gugup sambil berdiri. Diusapnya tengkuk dengan sebelah tangannya dan berjalan ke arah pintu. "Mandilah. Aku akan menunggu di bawah. Tadi aku sudah bilang pada Mebuki-_basan _bahwa Sakura yang akan bikin sarapan hari ini."

BLAM

Sakura menatap pintu bercat putih yang baru saja Shin tutup. Kemudian dipandanginya handuk bermotif _momiji_ kesayangannya itu—berpikir. Memasak, ya? _Well, _nggak ada salahnya juga. Pokoknya Sakura harus bisa jadi cewek feminin, bagaimanapun susahnya! Sakura akan berjuang—ia janji. Siapa tahu suatu saat nanti kisah cintanya akan sama manisnya seperti di komik-komik _shoujo_.

Sakura nyengir, lalu bergegas ke kamar mandi sambil bersenandung kecil.

.

.

"TARAAAA~~!"

"Wah, pagi ini Sakura yang masak?" Haruno Kizashi menarik kursi meja makan sambil menatap takjub hidangan yang tersaji pagi itu di kediaman Haruno. Bukan hidangan spesial memang, hanya beberapa tempura sayur dan udang, ikan tuna serta sup miso. Tapi karena ini Sakura yang masak, Kizashi sungguh terharu.

"Iya dong, _Otou-san_," jawab Sakura sambil nyengir. Ia mengambil mangkuk sang ayah dan mengisinya dengan nasi yang baru saja matang.

"Shin-_kun _yang membujuknya," ucap Mebuki sambil mengisi gelas-gelas di atas meja dengan _ocha _hangat.

"Benar begitu, Shin?" tanya Kizashi sambil menjumput tempura dan meletakkannya di atas mangkuknya.

Shin tersenyum kikuk, semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipinya. "B-begitulah, _Ji-san_..."

"Ahaha, kalau begitu kau harus sering-sering membujuknya, Shin, Sakura harus jadi wanita," canda Kizashi.

"_Otou-san'tteba..._" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar candaan sang ayah. Kesannya Sakura benar-benar kecowokan dan hal itu diakui keluarganya. Ironis.

.

.

.

**Pelajaran ke-3**

CIP CIP CIP

Kicauan burung-burung gereja yang beterbangan di langit Konoha menambah kesan cerahnya pagi hari lain di musim panas. Daerah pertokoan mulai ramai dengan para ibu yang berbelanja kebutuhan sehari-hari, serta trotoar yang mulai dipenuhi orang-orang berlalu lalang.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu~_"

"_Ohayou_!"

"_Ohayou, _Nara-_kun_~"

"_Ohayou, _Hyuuga-_san_."

"_Ohayou, minna_! Kalian udah ngerjain PR kimia dari Yuuhi-_sensei_?"

"_Ohayou gozaimasu, _Namikaze-_kun_..."

Sapaan murid-murid SMA Konoha mulai ramai terdengar di jalan-jalan di sekitar sekolah itu. Beberapa siswa nampak terburu-buru sambil membawa buku catatan milik anak-anak rajin untuk menyalin PR yang diberikan. Tampak pula segerombol siswi yang tengah asyik berceloteh tentang cowok keren, juga beberapa murid yang menggunakan sepeda ke sekolah.

"Hooaaaa—mmpphh," —mulut Sakura mendadak dihantam sebungkus roti sobek berukuran kecil. Gadis itu menarik bungkusan roti dengan kasar dan men-_deathglare _pelaku yang telah seenaknya itu.

"Cewek itu nguapnya harus ditutupin," ujar Shin sambil terus membaca buku saku yang dipegangnya di tangan kiri, sedang tangan kanannya tenggelam dalam saku celana. "_Manner _Sakura benar-benar parah."

Sakura melotot. Tapi ia tidak berani memarahi Shin. Bagaimana pun cowok itu benar, Sakura saja yang memang keterlaluan. Tangan gadis itu yang sebelumnya sempat terangkat perlahan turun dan terkulai lemas di sisi tubuhnya. Ia menunduk lesu.

"Kenapa nggak jadi memukulku?"

Sakura menoleh cepat ke arah Shin yang lebih tinggi sepuluh senti darinya. "A-aku—kau bilang cewek itu nggak boleh ringan tangan, 'kan? Aku sedang berusaha menahannya, tahu."

"_Souka_..."

"Un..."

TAP TAP TAP

"Sakura masih ingin balikan sama Inuzuka-_kun, _ya?"—pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya seketika. Shin yang telah berjalan di depannya turut berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. "Sakura?"

"Nggak begitu, kok." Sakura berujar dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa Shin artikan.

Bibir cowok tujuh belas tahun itu terkatup rapat. Ditatapnya iris viridian di hadapannya. "_Jya, _ada cowok yang Sakura sukai?"

"Eh? Ahahaha, mana mungkin, Shin~" jawab Sakura sambil tertawa kecil. "Aku baru saja putus dengan Kiba beberapa hari lalu, bagaimana bisa langsung naksir orang lain? Kau ini ada-ada saja."

"Hn, ternyata memang nggak pernah dilihat, ya." Shin menundukkan wajahnya.

"Eh? Kau bilang apa barusan?" Sakura berjalan mendekati Shin. Dilihatnya air mukanya yang tertutupi poni keperakan. "Shin?"

"Kalau begitu ini pelajaran terakhir."

"Pelajaran terakhir? Kau kena—EH?!" serta merta Shin memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura dengan sebelah tangannya. Ia menggeram kecil dan didorongnya tubuh Sakura dengan kasar hingga punggung gadis itu membentur pagar kayu dengan keras. "Shin, kau—apaan, sih?!" seru Sakura sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Shin pada tangannya.

Sakura semakin panik ketika wajah pemuda itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Ini yang terjadi saat itu. Ini yang _selalu _terjadi saat itu—yang kemudian menjadi alasan semua hubungan itu berakhir. Karena selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah—

"A-aku bilang... A-AKU BILANG JANGAN TERLALU DEKAAAATTTT! _SHANNAROOOOO_~!"

**BHUAAKK**

**PLAKK**

**KABOOOMM**

**DHUAAAKK**

Shin tersungkur sambil memegangi wajahnya yang memar-memar. Dengan tangan bergetar dirabanya trotoar di bawahnya—mencari kacamatanya yang entah terlempar ke mana. Sakura mengatur napasnya yang entah mengapa terengah. Padahal ia sudah biasa berkelahi yang lebih menguras tenaga daripada ini. Sial. Ini pasti gara-gara jantungnya yang berdebar-debar terlalu kencang.

Setelah menyadari keadaan, Sakura segera mengambilkan kacamata tebal Shin. "S-Shin..." diserahkannya kacamata ber _-frame _hitam itu padanya. "Shin... _g-gomen_—"

"_Daijoubu_," potong Shin sambil memasang kacamatanya dengan hati-hati dan meringis kecil. Ia membuang muka.

"Shin..."

"Sakura sudah bisa jadi feminin kok. Usahamu nggak sia-sia," lanjut pemuda itu sambil memungut ranselnya dan menepuk-nepuknya—masih dalam posisi membelakangi Sakura.

"_De-demo—_"

"Yang tadi itu tes melindungi diri. Tapi ternyata Sakura memang bukan tipe cewek yang perlu dikhawatirkan, ya..." Shin melanjutkan sambil terkekeh kecil. "Bagaimana pun, dalam keadaan seberbahaya apa pun, perempuan selalu membutuhkan laki-laki untuk melindunginya."

"..."

"T-tapi karena Sakura cewek yang istimewa, Sakura nggak butuh cowok untuk melindunginya—"

Sakura menunduk, menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"—apalagi cowok lemah sepertiku..."

Sakura buru-buru mendongak. Mata viridiannya melebar. Lidahnya seolah kelu. "Shi—"

"Kita harus cepat, kalau nggak nanti terlambat." Tanpa menoleh lagi, Shin berlari kecil meninggalkan Sakura yang hanya terpaku melihat sosoknya yang semakin menjauh.

Kenapa ya, Sakura ingin menangis saja.

.

.

.

"Eh, lihat tuh—itu si Haruno dari kelas 2-2, 'kan?" ujar Aburame Shino saat ia melihat ke luar jendela.

Naruto yang penasaran turut melihat ke luar jendela—ke arah lapangan rumput kecil di samping gedung selatan. "Ah, iya, itu Sakura-chan! Wah, dia terlambat—sampai dihukum lari keliling lapangan gitu sama Gai-_sensei_."

Nara Shikamaru yang sedang bersandar pada tembok di dekat jendela melirik ke arah lapangan di mana Sakura dan beberapa murid lain berlari kecil mengelilingi lapangan dengan diawasi Gai_-sensei_. "Haruno... dia pacarmu, 'kan, Kiba?" tanyanya pada Kiba yang sedang asyik menyalin PR kimianya.

"Eh?" mendengar namanya disebut, Kiba menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap teman-temannya. "A-aku—kami baru saja putus, hehe..." ujar Kiba seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Seseorang yang sedang sensitif di ruangan itu mau tak mau mendengar pembicaraan mengenai teman baiknya dengan sang mantan pacar. Shin menajamkan pendengarannya—dan perasaannya semakin campur aduk ketika terus mendengarkan pembicaraan para remaja itu.

"HE? Kau serius?" Naruto menarik kursi di depan bangku Kiba dan duduk menghadap cowok bertato taring merah itu. "Kapan? Kok bisa?"

"Kalian 'kan baru jadian seminggu," lanjut Shino masih sambil menatap ke luar jendela.

"I-itu..."

"Hn, dasar lemah." —terdengar suara ngebass lain yang tiba-tiba ikut ambil suara.

Shin menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Heh, Sasuke. Apa-apaan kau."

_'Sasuke?'_

"Kalian pasti putus gara-gara Haruno lebih _cowok_ darimu—iya, 'kan?" Uchiha Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan duduk di atas meja di sebelah Kiba.

"Whoa, dari mana kau tahu, _Teme_?" tanya Naruto antusias.

"Naruto _no baka_." Shikamaru menegakkan punggungnya dan berjalan ke pojok kelas—bangkunya. "Reputasi cewek itu sebagai cewek perkasa se-Konoha sudah nyebar di mana-mana, Bodoh."

"Jadi kau putus dengan Haruno karena dia sering melakukan tindak kekerasahan terhadapmu?" sambung Shino.

**Twitch**. Sebelah alis Shin berkedut. Ia masih setia mendengarkan.

"A-aku nggak—nggak gitu juga, ah!" Kiba gelagapan.

"Akui saja, dasar lemah."

"_Kono yarou_! Diam kau, Sasuke!" balas Kiba tak mau kalah. "Kau sendiri nggak akan bisa tahan juga kalau jadi pacarnya. Aku jamin kau babak belur!"

**Twitch**. Alis Shin bertaut.

"Hn, itu 'kan asumsimu," sahut Sasuke sambil memutar bola matanya. "Aku nggak selemah kau, tahu."

"Kau pede banget sih, _Teme_." Naruto menendang betis Sasuke dengan jenaka. "Buktiin dulu ke kita kau bisa tahan berapa lama pacaran sama Sakura-_chan_."

"Dia benar," ujar Shikamaru.

Sasuke menyeringai. Ditunjukkannya tiga jari tangan kanannya pada teman-temannya. "Tiga bulan," ucapnya penuh keyakinan. "Jika aku bisa pacaran dengan Haruno tiga bulan atau lebih, kalian akan jadi asisten pribadiku."

**Twitch**. DEG

"Oi, oi, kenapa malah taruhan, sih," gerutu Shikamaru.

"Aku nggak ik—"

"OKE, _DEAL_!"

"—hei!"

DEG DEG DEG

Keringat dingin bercucuran di pelipis Shin. Dadanya terasa sesak.

_'Sakura...'_

.

.

.

**From : Sakura**

**Subject : Shin!**

**Kau di mana? Makan siang bareng, yuk. _Okaa-san _bawain _bento_ banyak, nih. Lagian, aku mau ngomong sesuatu. **

**サクラ**

KLAP

Shin menutup ponsel flipnya agak kasar setelah membaca _e-mail _itu. Ia tahu Sakura mencari-carinya sejak awal waktu makan siang. Tapi ia sedang tidak ingin bertemu gadis _macho _itu. Ia belum siap. Sejak kejadian pagi tadi, Shin merasa tidak punya nyali untuk bertatap muka dengan Sakura. Pasalnya, secara tidak langsung ia telah mengatakan pada Sakura bahwa cowok berambut keperakan sebahu itu mengharapkannya. Ah, dia memang cowok penakut.

Ia tahu apa yang akan Sakura bicarakan dengannya. Ini pasti ada sangkut pautnya terhadap ucapannya tadi pagi. Sialan. Setelah ini reputasinya pasti akan semakin rendah di mata Sakura. _Doushite_? Mengapa takdir begitu kejam mempermainkannya? Padahal seharusnya lebih mudah bagi Shin untuk mendapatkan hati Sakura. Mereka sudah berteman sejak kecil, bukan? Rumah mereka berdekatan. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama—menemani Sakura menyalin PR Shin misalnya. Pulang-pergi sekolah dari dulu juga selalu berasama. Lalu kenapa susah sekali membuat Sakura melihatnya barang sejenak saja?

_Sou ne._

Sebentar saja. Hanya sebentar saja—Shin ingin Sakura melihatnya. Melihatnya seperti ia melihat cowok-cowok yang pernah menjadi pacarnya. Kapan Sakura akan cekikikan ketika mendapat _e-mail _darinya? Kapan Sakura akan tersipu malu ketika ia tersenyum ke arahnya? Kapan Sakura akan dengan senang hati menggandeng tangannya?

Bagaimana pun Sakura tidak membutuhkan pemuda lemah yang hanya bisa dilindungi. Shin sama saja dengan mantan-mantan Sakura—yang babak belur setelah beberapa hari pacaran—dan langsung putus beberapa saat setelahnya. Bahkan mungkin, Shin jauh lebih rendah dari mereka.

Menyedihkan.

DRRRTT DRRRTT

Shin membuka flip ponselnya dan melihat sebuah _e-mail_ baru. Lagi-lagi Sakura.

**From : Sakura **

**Subject : -**

**Shin, aku tunggu di atap gedung utama ya. Bawa _bento_mu juga, oke?**

**サクラ**

Oke, Shin menyerah. Ia memang paling tidak bisa menolak permintaan gadis itu. Menekan beberapa tombol dalam ponselnya, muncul sebuah foto. Shin tersenyum menatap foto itu. Di layar itu terdapat dua orang manusia yang tengah tersenyum lebar; Shin dan Sakura saat upacara kelulusan SMP mereka. Tinggi mereka yang hampir sama membuat Sakura mudah merangkul Shin. Ah, sudah lewat setahun lebih sejak foto itu diambil.

Shin menyukainya. Selalu menyukainya. Bisa melihat Sakura tertawa seperti di foto itu adalah yang utama baginya. Tidak apa jika ia selalu menjadi tempat untuknya menangis ketika putus, atau selalu jadi perawat yang mengobati luka-lukanya setelah berkelahi.

Benar juga. Bisa melihat Sakura tersenyum puas penuh kemenangan setelah mengalahkan lawan-lawannya itu jauh lebih berharga ketimbang melihatnya memaksakan senyum anggun yang dibuat-buat. Sekasar apa pun, seseram apa pun, Sakura adalah Sakura. Sakura yang tak pernah melihat ke arahnya pun juga Sakura. Ah, ia jadi ingat soal Uchiha Sasuke. Ia harus menceritakannya pada Sakura agar gadis itu berhati-hati—sebelum terlambat.

Shin melangkahkan kaki-kakinya yang terbalut _uwabaki_. Semakin cepat, semakin cepat—ia berlari menuju tangga ke atap sekolah yang terletak di belakang laboratorium fisika.

TAP TAP TAP

Shin hendak memegang _handle _pintu menuju atap ketika sayup-sayup didengarnya suara orang bercakap-cakap di baliknya. Shin mengernyit. Ia mencoba mengintip di sela-sela daun pintu.

_Well, _memang ada dua orang yang sedang berdiri sambil bercakap-cakap di sana. Sosok pemuda yang memunggungi pintu itu berpostur tegap dengan rambut _raven _yang berbentuk menyerupai pantat bebek. Di hadapannya ada Sakura yang menatap ke arahnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Sakura? Tersenyum manis? _Sonna_—Shin pasti sedang bermimpi. Sakura 'kan tidak bisa bersikap manis seperti tokoh-tokoh di komik _shoujo_. Jangan-jangan latihannya berhasil? Apakah...

"Uchiha?"

"_Ore wa... omae ga suki da._"

**BRAAAAAAKKK**

"JANGAAAAANNN~~!"

Kedua orang yang sedang terlibat perbincangan serius itu reflek menoleh ke asal suara—pintu masuk atap yang dibuka dengan kasar, serta... Shin yang berlari ke arah mereka dengan ekspresi penuh kemarahan.

"Shin?"

"_ANO YAROOOO~_!"

**BHUAAKK**

Dengan segenap sisa keberanian yang entah datangnya dari mana, Shin melayangkan pukulan telak pada Sasuke yang tidak siap—membuat si bungsu Uchiha terhuyung beberapa meter ke belakang mereka hingga sebelah tangannya berpegangan pada kawat pembatas.

"Shin! Apa yang—!"

"_U-usotsuki_!" hardik Shin sambil menunjuk Sasuke dan menatapnya tajam. "Kau nggak benar-benar menyukai Sakura, 'kan?! Kau melakukan ini cuma main-main, 'kan?—untuk taruhan dengan Namikaze-_kun _dan yang lainnya, 'kan!? IYA, 'KAN?!"

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Keterlaluan. Belum pernah ada yang berani mempermainkannya seperti ini. Dijadikan taruhan segala. Tangan Sakura terkepal dan gemetaran. '_Sabar, Sakura... Cewek manis nggak boleh ringan tangan..._', geramnya dalam hati.

"Huh." Sasuke menyeringai. Ia berjalan gontai mendekati Shin dan Sakura. "Lalu kenapa? Kau ada masalah? Kau mau sok pahlawan? Cih, pukulan seperti ini nggak ada apa-apanya."

"Apa kau bi—"

**DHUAKK**

"SHIIIINN!"

Shin jatuh tersungkur beberapa meter setelah Sasuke balas memukulnya dengan sangat keras. Luka bekas pukulan Sakura pagi tadi kembali terbuka dan berdenyut begitu nyeri.

"Lemah saja pake sok pahlawan."

"Uchiha!" bentak Sakura. Ia sudah benar-benar marah. Pertama, karena apa yang diucapkan Shin tentang dirinya yang dijadikan bahan taruhan tidak ia bantah sama sekali—yang artinya ia memang mempermainkannya. Kedua, ia telah menghajar Shin—teman baiknya—dengan sangat kurang ajar.

Sakura ingin menghajarnya.

Sakura benar-benar ingin menghabisi cowok arogan di hadapannya ini sampai puas.

Tapi jika itu ia lakukan, semua latihannya untuk jadi cewek feminin akan sia-sia. Perjuangannya... Shin... aaaarrrghh, Sakura tidak akan kalah!

"Kenapa? Kau ingin balas dendam?" Sasuke menghapus luka kecil pada sudut bibirnya dan tersenyum sinis. "Pukul saja aku, dasar barbar."

Tuh 'kan. Mulut cowok ini perlu dijahit—dan Sakura sangat ingin melakukannya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu," lanjut Sasuke. "Kau puas sudah bisa menghajar banyak orang, heh? Kau bangga? Kau belum pernah tahu 'kan rasanya dihajar sampai babak belur?"

Sakura tidak menjawab. Ia hanya terus men-_deathglare _Sasuke dan mati-matian menahan hasrat untuk melemparnya ke negeri antah berantah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu—" tinju Sasuke melayang—siap menghantam wajah Sakura, sebelum—

**GREPP**

Baik Sakura mau pun Sasuke terbelalak tak percaya ketika sebuah tangan menangkap tinju yang Sasuke layangkan pada Sakura. Shin terus mencengkram kuat tangan Sasuke yang mengepal, membuat pemuda itu susah payah melepasnya.

Sedangkan Sakura kembali hanya bisa _speechless_. Gadis itu terperangah mendapati siluet punggung tegap muncul di hadapannya—melindunginya dari pukulan Sasuke. _'Rasanya dilindungi itu... seperti ini?',_ batinnya. _'Shin...'_

**BHRUAAASSSKKK**

Bunyi pukulan yang lebih keras itu menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya—ternyta Sasuke telah menghajar Shin dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. Shin kembali tersungkur, kali ini lebih jauh. Cipratan darah terlihat di sekitar mulutnya. Kacamata tebal yang biasa dikenakannya telah jatuh entah di mana. Napasnya terengah-engah.

Pandangan Shin mengabur. Meski begitu ia masih bisa melihat Sakura yang menatap tak percaya ke arahnya. Mata viridiannya tampak berkaca-kaca, tergenang air mata yang siap tumpah. Mengapa Sakura menangis? Apa karena _biasanya _cewek akan menangis ketika melihat perkelahian sadis antar cowok? Atau karena ia memang benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya?

"Nggak ada..." lirih Sakura.

_'Kau ngomong apa, Sakura...'_

"...nggak ada..."

_'...Sakura...'_

"—NGGAK ADA YANG BOLEH MENYAKITI SHIIIIIINNN!"

_'...apakah bagi Sakura... aku nggak seberharga itu...?'_

"—_SHANNAROOOOO~~!"_

**BHUAAAAAAAAKKKKKKK**

—dengan kekuatan penuh, Sakura menendang Sasuke tepat di ulu hatinya, membuat cowok itu terpental jauh hingga nyaris menabrak tembok pembatas di bagian barat gedung.

Shin tersenyum kecil—karena dapat dilihatnya kini Sakura bisa tersenyum puas dan sangat lega. Ah, ia begitu cantik dan penuh kharisma saat itu. Sebelum kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya, ia bisa mendengar Sakura yang berkali-kali meneriakkan namanya.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan malas menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang dipenuhi perawat yang mondar-mandir tidak jelas. Dieratkannya pegangannya pada sebungkus buah dan jus kemasan yang dibelinya di toko grosir sebelumnya.

Ah, ini menyebalkan. Sakura tidak biasa menjenguk orang sakit. Apalagi orang ini masuk rumah sakit karena ulahnya. Memalukan sekali. Kalau begini bagaimana Sakura bisa jadi cewek feminin coba? Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, karena kejadian di atap itu, Tsunade-_sama_—sang kepala sekolah—marah besar dan Sakura langsung diskors karenanya. Masalahnya adalah, Sakura menendang Sasuke di ulu hati—dan itu fatal.

"Ruang tiga kosong emat, tiga kosong em—ah, di situ." Sakura segera berlari kecil ke arah kamar yang ditujunya. Huh, kalau bukan karena Mebuki yang menyuruhnya untuk menjenguk cowok menyebalkan itu, Sakura tidak mau repot-repot ke tempat ia dirawat hanya untuk mengantarkan buah-buahan dan jus.

"_Shitsureishima~su_," ucap Sakura ketika ia membuka pelan pintu ruang rawat itu dan sedikit menyembulkan kepala merah mudanya ke dalam.

"Ah, _konnichiwa_." Seorang pria berperawakan tinggi dengan rambut panjang terkuncir rapi di atas tengkuknya menyambut Sakura dengan senyum lembut.

Sakura tersenyum kikuk dan membungkuk pelan. "_Ano..._"

"Teman Sasuke, ya?" Sakura mengangguk pelan. Berhadapan dengan pria tampan itu membuatnya sedikit gugup. "_Saa, douzo_. Tuh, Sasuke lagi pura-pura tidur. Tegur saja."

"_Nii-san_!" seru Sasuke sambil bangkit dengan kasar dari pembaringannya dan meringis kecil setelah lagi-lagi rasa sakit menyerang organ dalamnya. _'Pria tampan ini kakak Sasuke?'_, batin Sakura.

"Ahaha, kalian ngobrol saja, aku akan di luar sebentar," ucap Itachi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sasuke—yang langsung dibalas _deathglare_ oleh cowok berambut _raven _itu.

Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dan meletakkan bungkusan plastik yang tadi di bawanya pada meja kecil di sebelah ranjang setelah Itachi pergi. "Ini untukmu," ucapnya tanpa minat. Masih kesal juga sih.

"Hn."

"Mana _'arigatou'_-nya?" tanya Sakura dengan nada sinis.

"Buat apa? Buat ini?" balas Sasuke tak kalah sinis sambil menunjuk perutnya.

"Cih, lebay—gitu aja sampe masuk rumah sakit." Sakura bersedekap. "Dasar lemah."

Sasuke melotot. Gadis ini sungguh menyebalkan. Ia ingin sekali membalasnya saat itu juga, tapi kondisinya sedang tidak memungkinkan. Jadi cowok bermata onyx itu hanya membuang muka.

"Dan..."

Sasuke kembali menoleh ketika Sakura membuka suara. Kali ini terdengar lirih.

"..._gomen-nasai._"

DEG

DEG

"Itu saja, sih. Aku pulang, ya." Sakura beranjak dari sisi Sasuke dan bergegas ke arah pintu. Dan sebelum gadis itu meraih _handle _untuk membukanya—

"Haruno,"—Sasuke memanggilnya dengan suara parau.

Sakura hanya menolehkan sedikit kepalanya untuk melirik Sasuke. "Hm?"

"Jika—jika waktu itu aku mengutarakannya bukan karena taruhan—" jeda sejenak. "—apa kau... akan menerimaku?"

"Mmm... mungkin—?" Sakura tidak menoleh lagi.

BLAM

—dan saat itulah Uchiha Sasuke mati-matian menahan diri agar pipinya tidak merona.

.

.

.

"_Nii-san_~! Ada Sakura-_nee__, _lho~!"

Shin tidak menggubris teriakan Sai dari lantai bawah. Ia hanya tidur meringkuk dan menutup tubuhnya yang penuh perban dan plester. Mau apa gadis itu mampir ke rumahnya? Menertawakan kelemahan dan kebodohannya?

**CKLEK**

**BLAM**

Itu jelas-jelas Sakura yang seenaknya masuk kamarnya.

"Mau apa ke sini?" tanya Shin dari balik selimutnya. Ia masih tidak berani menghadapi Sakura setelah apa yang terjadi.

"Main. Nggak boleh?" sahut Sakura sambil duduk di tepi kasur Shin.

Shin membuka selimutnya dan menatap Sakura takut-takut. "Kau nggak jenguk Uchiha-_kun_?"

"Sudah," jawab Sakura sambil membolak-balik buku-buku tebal yang bertebaran di atas meja kecil di tengah kamar itu.

"_S-souka..._"

Lama keduanya terdiam, hingga akhirnya Sakura angkat suara. "_Ne, ne_, Shin."

"Apa?" sahut Shin sambil membuang muka.

"Untuk yang kemarin maaf, ya?"

"Ng-nggak pa-pa, kok."

"Aku serius."

"Aku juga."

"Shin..."

"Aku selalu nggak pa-pa, kok—sungguh," lanjut Shin. Masih tidak berani menatap Sakura. "Kalau berada di dekat Sakura, aku pasti nggak apa-apa."

_'—karena Sakura selalu melindungiku.'_

Sakura tersenyum kecut. Diperhatikannya lebam dan memar pada wajah Shin yang sedang tidak memakai kacamata. Pipi pemuda itu memerah entah karena apa. "Tapi bekas kemarin itu pasti sakit, 'kan?"

"Ya sakitlah," sahut Shin sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Gara-gara siapa coba aku gini."

"Gitu aja ngambek."

Shin melirik Sakura sekilas. Gadis itu tampak terkikik geli. Huh, memangnya lucu melihat temanmu babak belur gara-gara ulahmu sendiri. Dasar Sakura tidak peka.

"Iya, sini aku kasih obat deh."

—dengan ucapan terakhir Sakura itu, Shin merasakan beban di atas tubuhnya. Dan ketika ia menoleh untuk melihat apa yang terjadi—yang dilihatnya adalah wajah Sakura yang sangat dekat—semakin mendekat—dan menangkap bibirnya dengan lembut. Ciuman yang hangat dan lembut. Bibir Sakura yang terasa manis membuat Shin akhirnya membalas ciuman itu.

Jantung yang berdegub kencang, perasaan yang membara—semua itu tidak akan terjadi jika bukan bersama orang yang istimewa. Berapa kalipun Sakura pacaran, sebanyak apa pun ia dibenci karena sering berkelahi, Shin akan selalu ada di sana—menatap punggungnya yang kecil namun berkharisma—menatap senyum kemenangan pada wajahnya yang berseri-seri meski penuh luka.

Sesadis apa pun, seseram apa pun, sekasar apa pun—selama bertahun-tahun ini, Shin-lah yang tidak pernah gentar padanya. Sakura tahu itu, di balik wajah imut dan tubuh lemahnya—kekasihnya yang sekarang ini jauh jauh jauh lebih tangguh dari karang di lautan. Iya 'kan, Shin?

_._

_._

_._

_'Ne, ne, Shin!'_

_'Apa?'_

_'Kalau sudah besar nanti kita menikah, yuk!'_

_'Boleh.'_

_'...dengan begitu aku bisa melindungimu selamanya.'_

.

.

.

.

**おしまいだよ！**

**[It's The End]**

* * *

**Author's Note : **

**Ide ini muncul udah dari taun lalu. Cuma baru terealisasikan sekarang.**

**Jangan bacok rei yak ._.**

**2012****年****11****月****3****日**

**Sign,**

**~rei~**


End file.
